Vivre d'Amour et d'Eau Fraîche
by Cedrick-Du-Loup
Summary: Après une nuit de pleine lune et de longs jours à lutter contre les forces du mal, Remus et Sirius s'offre un jour de repos...


**Auteur :** Cedrick du Loup

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est une œuvre de J.K. Rowling, ces personnages sont les siens –hélas-.

**Avertissements :** Slash, lime, PG-13

**Note :** Tout commentaire est la bienvenue ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une –toute petite- review !

* * *

_**Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche**_

Remus ouvrit péniblement les yeux, on a beau être un loup garou qui le vaut bien, au réveil on a très souvent une sale gueule, oui, je vous assure… Enfin même avec cette sale gueule on se dit : "moi, j'en ferai bien mon ordinaire !", malgré les cheveux châtains parsemés de gris, ses yeux toujours un peu fatigués, sa surpilosité mensuelle, on pouvait bien admettre qu'il avait un charme incontestable…

-"Mal à la tête…."marmonna-t-il en refermant ses yeux clairs.

-"Pas très étonnant… T'as voulu me sauter sauvagement dessus sous ta forme de gentil loupiot, mais t'as foncé dans un arbre…"lança une voix avant de rire.

Le lycanthrope soupira, toujours à faire de l'humour… Ce n'était pourtant pas risible qu'il tente à chaque transformation de tuer la personne qui lui était la plus chère ! Mais il n'avait pas le courage de partir dans l'une de ses habituelles leçons de morale, surtout que même après des dizaines de remontrances, son ami ne changeait en rien sa façon de faire ni de penser, c'en était épuisant ! C'était sans doute une des raisons aux grands cernes sous les yeux de l'ex-professeur.

-"Moony je compatis à ta douleur, mais serait peut-être temps de se lever non ? "

Pour toute réponse le brun ne reçut qu'un objet non identifié en pleine tête…. Apparemment ce n'était pas le bon moyen pour le réveiller… L'animagus eut bien une idée infaillible qui lui passa à l'esprit, mais il se dit finalement que non, il tenait à la vie, et un Moony du mauvais pied, c'était quelque chose d'effroyablement redoutable… Il pensa alors à autre chose, bien que ce fut aussi risqué…

-"On nous attaque !! Remus debout !! On doit fuir !!"

Pas de réponse, aucun mouvement, non.. Si ! …. Ah cette fois ce fut une chaussette qui lui arriva dans la tête… Et quelle chaussette… Une odeur fine et subtile en émanait…

-"Moony ! Depuis quand t'as pas changé de chaussettes ?"

-"C'est une des tiennes !"répondit le concerné en pestant aussi contre son mal de tête.

-" Ah ouais ? Sentent bon mes pieds…."

-"Tais-toi ! "

Et la deuxième chaussette fit son baptême de l'air, elle put dire : "mammaaannn je vole ! ", enfin jusqu'à son atterrissage raté par terre, et oui, un Black ne se fait pas –toujours- avoir deux fois ! Le Sirius soupira, il avait fait fort pour trouver quelqu'un possédant un réveil encore plus dur que le sien, enfin ça n'arrivait qu'une fois par mois mais c'était épuisant…. Même le coup du "on est attaqué" marchait plus… Pourtant si c'était vrai, ils auraient des problèmes si les réactions étaient aussi rapides ! Parce que si les potes de Voldy les trouvaient, il faudrait courir vite, car il n'était pas dans les projets du sinistros de retourner faire un stage dans le monde entre les vivants et les morts, un séjour ça vous vaccine… Surtout qu'étant déjà officiellement mort, l'homme créerait de sacrés problèmes administratifs et il préférait éviter au ministère autant d'ennui pour un coupable sanguinaire ! Rancunier ? Si peu… Mais à croire que même mort, les partisans de Voldy-chou voulait venir lui faire des avances, d'ailleurs ils devaient avoir de sérieux problèmes niveau drague… On ne drague pas quelqu'un en pointant sa baguette ! Ni l'une, ni l'autre ! Ce ne sont pas des manières de gentleman ! Et le Sirius est un animal qui aime les gentlemen qui essayent de le tuer seulement une fois par mois ! Les bonnes choses sont celles que l'on n'a pas trop souvent… Surtout ça ! Encore éviter les gros nounours en forme de loups, c'est faisable, mais les sorts qui arrivent dans tous les sens, quand on est plus tout jeune, vaut mieux pas trop en abuser.

-"Moony ? …..Tu dors ?"

Pas de réponse… Sans doute dormait-il effectivement… Pour maîtriser ses envies –entre autre lui sauter sauvagement dessus-, Patmol prit la sage décision de sortir faire un tour… En plus personne ne le soupçonnant plus vivant, on lui disait seulement qu'il avait une ressemblance incroyable avec le mort qu'il était ! Parfois certain lui disait même qu'il était plus beau que l'original, ce qui flattait son –démesuré- ego… Ou des fois on lui disait qu'il ressemblait à, je cite, : "cette sale vermine !"… Il n'était pas rare qu'il y ait alors des altercations injustifiées où le déclencheur disparaissait mystérieusement. Ce qui flattait son –démesuré- ego, puisque personne ne remarquait ses –parfaites- transformations ! Le –parfait- homme sortit donc sans bruit de la bicoque, le truc pourri, un tas de pierres immondes, bref un truc qui n'allait pas avec un soi disant homme parfait… Bientôt la silhouette noire du dernier Black ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir, pour le plus grand bonheur du sommeil d'un certain loupiot.

Remus ouvrit –moins péniblement que précédemment – les yeux. Et là, vison de –presque- horreur, un Sirius en train de lui caresser les cheveux ! Le lupin étant un animal sensible, le rouge lui monta aux joues –une vraie pucelle-, avant qu'il ne bafouille un "Maisqu'est-cequetufais?" à vive allure. Et là un sourire à faire fondre un glacier, un sourire rayonnant, faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux verts que de jolies mèches noires masquaient légèrement, et ces petites fossettes au coin de sa bouche, bref tout ça rendait le lycanthrope plus doux qu'un agneau et plus béat encore qu'une vache en train de voir passer un train ! Le moony devenant donc un animal très docile, il se laissa relever, et n'émit aucune protestation quand l'autre reboutonna sa chemise à moitié déchirée et épousseta ses vêtements… Le loup garou se demanda tout de même ce que faisait Sirius à genou par terre…

-"Sirius tu vas salir ton pantalon…"

Pas réponse, l'homme se racla la gorge comme un homme politique avant son discours et sortit quelque chose de sa poche, un petit écrin de velours mauve.

-"Remus…, dit-il en dévoilant le contenu du joli emballage. Veux tu m'épouser ?"

-"Euhhhh et bien c'est que… Je t'aime oui, mais…. De là à prendre de tels engagements… "

-" J'attendrai toujours ta réponse."déclara le beau brun en passant la bague à l'annulaire de sa dulcinée.

Et là le Remus étant un animal –trop- sensible, il tomba dans les vapes ! Trop d'émotion pour un lendemain de pleine lune ! Mais le Sirius Black en –futur- époux attentionné prit son amour dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit, pour reprendre son travail précèdent, les caresses de cheveux !

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le bel endormi se réveilla et lança un "oui" des plus passionné à son amant avant de l'embrasser de tout son cœur.

Après une folle nuit d'amour, et un réveil des plus câlin, nos deux canidés préférés, se levaient enfin, le loupiot avait faim, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait rien avalait depuis trois jours ! Il alla donc vers leur sac de provisions et attrapa la dernière boite de biscuits –bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas bien de ne pas manger équilibré !-.

-"C'est la dernière faudra en racheter avant de partir…"dit-il à son compagnon assez dénudé pour lui faire tourner la tête.

Il ne remarqua donc pas la gêne de son ami, celui-ci préféra s'habiller que répondre autre chose qu'un "hum". L'animagus chipa ensuite un biscuit, avant de voler un baiser à son presque époux… Quelle belle journée que la veille ! Tous deux étaient bien sur de cela ! Jusqu'à ce que….

-" Sirius…."

-"Oui ?"répondit-il timidement.

-"J'exige des explications sur le fait que…. NOTRE ARGENT SE SOIT VOLATILISé !! "hurla le loup garou aussi effrayant que quand il se levait du pied gauche !

-"Mais non….tu l'as juste au doigt…."chuchota le chien battu.

-" Peux tu me répéter ça, s'il te plait ? "

-" Tu l'as au doigt…"

-" Tu as dilapidé nos seules économies pour ça !! "cria-t-il en se retenant d'étriper son compagnon.

-" C'était pour te faire plaisir !"lança le chien en courant dans la cabane pour éviter les projectiles lancés avec force par le loupiot.

Il courut pendant presque une demi-heure avant de se lancer sur son amant et le plaquer au sol, et après un doux baiser déclara :

-"On vivra d'amour et d'eau fraîche…"

-"Mais oui, mon cœur, seulement ton amour, il remplit pas mon estomac ! "répliqua la lycanthrope avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

C'est ainsi que le bijoutier vit son article lui être retourné, par une belle après midi de juin alors que les oiseaux chantaient.

-"Puis-je quand même savoir pourquoi ça ne convenait pas ? "demanda-t-il déçu de voir son pécule repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

L'homme aux longs cheveux d'ébène se retourna et avec un sourire désolé lança :

-" L'amour et l'eau fraîche sont pas assez nourrissants…"

Fin ?


End file.
